The present invention relates to a workstand, module for construction or maintenance workers who need the convenience and rigidity of a sturdy workstand to support heavy-duty tasks, e.g., the working on steel members, by tasks of forming, cutting, drilling, etc.
More particularly, the invention relates to a sturdy workstand which has the rigidity and strength of a permanent and stationary workbench which is quite sturdy for heavy duty use, yet nevertheless provides the advantage of easy movability.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to and achieves a rugged and sturdy workbench but which has the quality of easy collapsibility for easy movability to a different job site.